Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to wheelbarrows and to gardening carts; and in particular to a combination device derived from the wheelbarrow and the gardening cart comprising a frontally hinged wheelbarrow designed for bagging yard debris while at the same time remaining level with the ground, so that it can stably maintain a load of gardening tools and lawn supplies like a gardening cart.
2. Description of Prior Art
Wheelbarrows are a common, and some may say, indispensable device for yard work and gardening. The ancient wheelbarrow may have been invented first in China as long as 1,500 years ago. Yet, over all that time the basic utilitarian design of the conventional wheelbarrow has not significantly changed. All modern wheelbarrows, like all prior wheelbarrows, are effectively designed for hauling and dumping by taking advantage of the leverage of two parallel poles attached to the underside of a tub, or container. The poles, converging upon a fulcrum generally consisting of an axle-mounted wheel or sometimes resting in front upon just a simple post, the leverage of the two poles underneath the container allows a person to lift a far greater weight of material than he or she could normally lift if left to their arms, legs, and back alone. Yet, despite the far greater advantage in leverage that the wheelbarrow provides, lifting a fully loaded wheelbarrow still requires considerable effort and brute strength. This is the result of several flaws inherent to the conventional design. First, conventional design maintains an attachment of the poles, container, and associated parts altogether, with the wheel as fulcrum close to the ground using it as the pivot point. Such conventional designs or even some modified designs that pivot from the wheel and thus require raising the most of the wheelbarrow i.e. its frame, poles, container and associated parts, off of the ground require a person to lift their materials plus the weight of the wheelbarrow itself, which altogether is a far greater weight than should be necessary to accomplish the same work. Secondly, since the poles, container, and wheel all remain securely connected to one another, the wheelbarrow, other than the wheel, must be lifted up and over along a wide arc in order for the wheelbarrow to be entirely emptied. In the conventional wheelbarrow design when the frame and container are attached a person has to shift his or her grip from the top to the bottom of the handle-ends while maintaining his or her balance and control over their load. As a result, conventional wheelbarrow design, which is still in widespread use, can be difficult, clumsy, and even hazardous to operate.
Furthermore, attempting to empty grass clippings and gardening debris from a wheelbarrow of such conventional design and especially trying to dump such debris into a plastic trash bag, as is often necessary or convenient to do these days is really nearly impossible. Lifting the rear of the wheelbarrow off the ground while holding the trash bag in place while sliding the collected debris into a bag, all without spilling everything on to the ground, is a feat more demanding than most people can manage. Simply put, conventional wheelbarrow design has not kept pace with or adapted to accommodate the physical needs of most homeowners, or to the realities of modern trash disposal.
Another major problem with the conventional wheelbarrow is the difficulty or impracticality of carrying tools or useful supplies. At least two prior patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,352 to Gares; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,979 to Plevka, have been issued for tool holding devices designed to attach directly to the wheelbarrow. However, because emptying a wheelbarrow with these devices attached would necessarily either drastically shift or spill any tools or supplies attached to such racks, neither of these previously patented devices allows for dumping while these devices are in use; which is a significant flaw in both patents. Possibly as a result of this fact all manufacturers of tool carrying devices, of which I am aware, have separated their product from the wheelbarrow resulting in an entirely separate category of yard product known as a lawn caddy, or gardening cart. Unfortunately this means that anyone wishing the convenience of having their tools and supplies nearby while needing the functionality of a wheelbarrow must push or tow both their gardening cart and their wheelbarrow around their yard as they do their chores. And they would still face the disadvantages inherent to the conventional wheelbarrow design while of course the gardening cart can neither haul nor dump gardening material or debris.
Pending patent application No.: 20020113389 describes a modified conventional wheelbarrow design which is intended to ease the burden of dumping the conventional wheelbarrow. The solution it proposes however is much more limited in scope relative to the combined device in this application, since, as described, it could neither carry tools nor be used to bag yard debris. It is further alleged in the former application that some prior art includes wheelbarrow designs that leave the frame resting on the ground, as is the case herein. Repeated searches of U.S. patent records, however, have revealed no such designs. Whatever defects those other designs may have they are not shared by the present invention. The lifting leverage provided in the present combined device more than suffices for all of the purposes and objects stated for this invention. In comparison with any design that relies on the low fulcrum position of the wheel, and in which the component parts remain altogether attached, the combined device operates far more easily for its intended purposes than those designs can possibly permit.
In summation, given its multiple purposes, this design for a combined device is significantly broader in scope and operation than can be claimed for any mere conventional wheelbarrow, modified wheelbarrow, utility cart, garden cart, or lawn caddy alone.
The solution for combining the functions of a wheelbarrow together with a lawn caddy into one convenient device that preserves and enhances the functionality of both devices has remained unsolved until now. The invention combines the functional utilities of a wheelbarrow and a lawn caddy into one convenient, highly efficient, easy to use unit that has the added purpose of being specifically designed to facilitate bagging of grass clippings and gardening debris.
The combined device performs the functions of a conventional wheelbarrow and of a gardening cart while enhancing the functionality of both. It hauls and dumps like a wheelbarrow while simultaneously it holds and carries a plurality of tools like a gardening cart. A list of the primary objects and advantages of the combined device are as follows:
1) The combined device incorporates adjustable tool racks for carrying both long handled gardening tools such as rakes, and hoes; and, for carrying relatively shorter tools such as pitchforks and shovels.
2) The combined device incorporates a tool tray and basket racks for carrying various hand tools such as clippers and trowels, and gardening supplies, such as gloves and water bottles.
3) The combined device incorporates a towel rack device for hanging a roll or box of plastic trash bags.
4) The combined device incorporates a container device specifically designed to allow for fitting a plastic trash bag over it so that debris from the container can be easily emptied into the plastic trash bag.
5) The combined device utilizes an elevated pivot point for its fulcrum, which allows its container to be emptied without having to lift the entire wheelbarrow frame off the ground.
6) The elevated pivot point produces a forward flipping action which reduces the effort involved in dumping the container.
7) The elevated pivot point produces a forward flipping action that allows a person to easily and accurately dump yard debris into a plastic trash bag fitted over the front of the container of the combined device.
8) The elevated pivot point produces a forward flipping action which reduces the difficulty and hazard, as compared with conventional wheelbarrow design, of dumping heavy loads of gardening materials such as mulch, or top soil.
9) The elevated pivot point which produces a forward flipping action enables a gardener to empty the container of yard debris, or to dump a heavy load of loose material, while maintaining their load of tools and since the pole frame of the combined device remains on the ground.
10) The combined device increases a gardener""s efficiency because it eliminates their need to employ both a wheelbarrow and a gardening cart; it reduces their need to make repeated trips back to the tool shed or garage to get tools or supplies; and it allows them to easily collect and to bag their yard and gardening debris without spilling it everywhere or requiring the assistance of a helper.
11) The combined device can be constructed from readily available materials and standard components.
12) The combined device could be mass-produced with existing production methods, using standard materials therefore at a reasonable cost.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.